1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reciprocating movement control device for an optical system or an original carriage in a copying apparatus or the like. More particularly, it relates to a reverse driving device in a copying apparatus of the type wherein scanning of an original is effected by a driving system, especially, by relative movement of the original and the optical system, which device is for returning the optical system or the original carriage after the scanning has been completed. The invention also relates to a predetermined position stop mechanism for smoothly stopping a reciprocating original carriage at a predetermined position and for permitting the original carriage to start from the predetermined position without the stop means thereof providing any load, and to a movement control device for a reciprocating body which is applicable for an anti-vibration mechanism for the original carriage in a copying apparatus of the reciprocating original carriage type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, two clutches for normal and reverse rotations have been employed to effect the reciprocating movement of the described type and these clutches have selectively been operated to effect reciprocating movement of the original carriage or the optical system. However, if the clutches were electromagnetic ones, the drive has intermittently been transmitted with a great shock produced during reversal of the movement (i.e. during clutch change-over), which in turn has resulted in production of considerable vibrations of the entire apparatus which might cause failure of the apparatus or adversely affect the quality of formed image.
Also, in a copying apparatus of the reciprocating original carriage type, a shock occurs when the original carriage is stopped at its predetermined position, and, moreover, since a wire or like member which is not completely rigid but resilient has been employed to provide for a synchronization between the original carriage and the photosensitive medium, the synchronization during initial movement of the carriage and the photosensitive medium has suffered from some irregularity resulting from such factors as the dilation of the wire, the inertia of the original carriage, etc.
Such irregular synchronization has caused occurrence of a phenomenon that, at the leading end of a copy image to be produced, the image fails to be formed rectilinearly with a width which is substantially perpendicular to the direction of movement of the original (such phenomenon will hereinafter be referred to as "leading end blur").